Bred in Battle
by Darque Magus
Summary: Omar Valasquez fights to make a difference for the Confederation and a safer place for his loved ones. But the life of a Terran marine is filled with peril. reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Omar through up inside the tiny bucket within the small bunker. He picked his head up slowly as his stomach turned and the dry feeling took over his throat and mouth. He looked at his tan hands as he felt the clammy sensation in his hands as he reached down and picked up his rifle. A strong and enormous hand slammed own on his shoulder and he heard the loud booming laughter of his Commanding Officer, Lieutenant James Thomas, emerging behind him.

"Surely you aren't gonna let these bug eyes get the best of you," Thomas chuckled as the structure groaned from dealing with the beating that the zergling wave had on them.

"Sir no sir," Omar said standing on weak and shaky knees, "just getting rid of some excess sir," the strong hand pushed him back over to the edge of the opening where, moments ago, he fired wildly as the insect-like creatures rushed at him to have bullets rip through their carapaces.

"That's good to hear son, because we just got a report that there's another Zerg force heading for this very spot and we are definitely gonna need the fire power." Omar shook his head and took in a long slow breath as the large black man laughed again. "We just got word of a SC2 firewalker unit and part of a vulture convoy unit coming in for support. But we MUST protect these supply depots. Command Center needs 'em to keep up with new recruits like yourself."

Omar nodded, "Sir I recognize the importance sir." he said walking back over to the window, "I won't let you down sir."

"Forget me son," Thomas said looking at him from a frowning furrowed brow, "You don't take care of business, we all take end up like them". He pointed over his shoulder at the burning hulk where the other bunker once stood. "And that goes for the rest of you grunts as well," Thomas bellowed inside the echoing bunker "So long as you got ammo, a gun, and air in your lungs you fire at those bastards until there are none left. Do I make myself clear?"

Omar and the other to marines gave out a loud confirmation and headed to their posts. Omar kept an eye on the other bunker as the SCV squads rushed to put out the fire so that the marines would stand a better chance. He wondered how it would feel, knowing that there was absolutely no aid around them for protection. He said a silent prayer of protection for them and reached into his shirt to pull out the locket he held around his neck. _I'm coming home baby...I promise_. He thought as he stared into the eyes of girlfriend in the picture.

"Put it up man," Private Jack Warren said settling in at the window next to him, "I need you focused and she ain't gonna help." Jack shoved him with his elbow letting out a chuckle.

Omar was about to reply when Thomas' voice thundered in. "LOOK ALIVE MARINES!! WE GOT ACTION!"

Immediately Omar looked toward the flaming bunker The men had abandoned hope. Two turned and ran the other two moved behind the flames and prepared to fire. The piercing screech followed by the echoes of gunfire jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned to the opening. A swarm of zerglings skittered across the ground followed by a small force of hydralisks. Bullets tore through the zerglings sending them to the ground in a bloody rage. But the sheer number of them was amazing. They charged in a massive clump and it seemed that for every one that fell, a dozen more swarmed to take their place. Omar continued to fire out into the swarm as they rapidly closed the distance. The nausea in his stomach resurfaced stronger than ever but adrenaline and fear proved to be stronger and he could only continue holding to the shuddering gun as it sent more of the small creatures spiraling to the ground in a heap of blood.

The two marines from the other bunker had begun to charge out into the field firing and screaming at their enemy. The burning bunker had been reduced to the crater and the SCV was now moving around the supply depots for safety. A thin bead of green acid shot through the air and into the bunker, slamming and burrowing into the wall. Omar adjusted his shot at the to the hydralisks. A few bullets ripped in and out of a few of the larger Zerg warriors and they fell to the ground, contracting and oozing from the wounds. One of the charging marines took a shot from the green projectile and he fell to the ground. The other made it to the zerglings and actually managed to take down a couple before the swarm ripped into him. Flesh was cleaved from bone as the hard exoskeletons became used as a weapon against the fragile human form.

Omar's fear was amplified once more and he used it to mow even more down. He picked up another clip and exchanged it for the empty one in his rifle and continued to unload. The hydrlisks fell off and continued their ranged attacks on the structure and the zerglings leapt into the air slamming against the bunker and attempting to break it down. Thomas aimed at the ceiling as holes pumped overhead and pulled the trigger, screaming manically as he attempted to bring them down. Omar's attention was slightly diverted by the spectacle, but he was snapped back into defense as a snarling zergling attempted to leap through the opening. He swung with the but of his rifle, connecting with the creature's face and sending it rolling back to the ground. He aimed again and fired causing the creature to attempt to roll away, but it wasn't able to escape the ballistic rounds that shattered it's screaming frame to the ground.

The lights sparked as the electric lines were severed by the appendages of the assaulting zerglings. Fires began to spark around the base and the smell of charred smoke billowed into his lungs as Omar swallowed hard and attempted to keep them off of the Bunker. "EVERYBODY OUT!!" Thomas yelled placing a boot on the door to remove it from his way. He barreled out of the bunker firing out. Omar could still his deep voice screaming as he moved out into the open. Tex and Jack followed out next and Omar rolled out next, keeping a watchful eye out and attempting to be very cautious of the open environment he'd find himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

The chaos of the outside unfolded before Omar's eyes like a movie. Short flashes of light from machine gun reports illuminated a wave Zerg carapaces as they were riddled with holes, tearing them to the ground in a sea of blood. Omar put his back against the wall and went down to a knee, placing the but of the gun against his shoulder and aiming out. The heat and smoke from the fire altered his aim slightly, but he attempted to stay true. Emerging from the punctured carapaces was a new wave of zerglings clawing over the dead for vengeance. Training kicked in and he squeezed the trigger. The first of the leaping assaulters took a shot in the head and spiraled back down the line of corpses. A few of the other creatures met the same fate, but the sheer number was overwhelming.

A loud screech bellowed over the gunfire and Omar looked up to see a zergling on top of the burning bunker looming over him. He lost his footing and found himself spiraling downward until his back landed flat against the ground. The creature left, still screeching into the air, poised to bring it's long deadly blades down and Omar opened fire straight up. Bullets splashed in the front and gore gushed out of the back of it. He rolled instinctively out of the way as the carcass landed on the ground near him with a hard thud. Omar scrambled to his feet and over to the cluster of marines he stood with inside the bunker. The cautious approach had failed him, now was all about survival.

The marines had set up a line just before the supply depots. Two of them lay prone on the ground firing into the darkness while Thomas stood with two hands on his sidearm, taking down invader after invader. He felt at home within a battle like this one and each kill just drove him deeper into bloodlust. Omar slid along the ground near the marines and lifted himself to a knee. He reloaded his rifle and fired again. Globs of spiraling green projectiles from the hydralisks near the rear rocketed from past the group and slammed harmlessly to the ground, but the charging horde rapidly closing distance ensured that they wouldn't miss many more times.

The last tiny militia of confederate soldiers continued showering rounds into the encroaching hordes of carapaces. Omar heard the distinct click of an empty click and reached for the next clip to discover that it was gone. He reached up for his knife and gripped it tightly, eyeing the danger with a nervous anticipation. Thomas hurled his empty fire arm into the fray and went for his knife as well. The two other marines continued firing. Zergling warriors now clawed forward at an alarming rate. Omar's teeth clenched tightly as he gripped the blade tighter. With a loud grunt, he rushed forward as low to the ground as possible, and jammed it into the side of one of the zerglings. The loud crunch of the cracked carapace was muffled by the dwindling sound of automatic rifles and the creature was lifted off the ground, spiraling through the air in a haze of its own green blood.

He took a second to compose himself, but that was time he didn't have. The zergling horde had now engulfed the small group of remaining marines leaving them isolated not only from the supply depots, but from each other. He leaned forward again preparing to lunge with the blade when a heavy blunt blow slammed into his ribs and sent him sprawling to the ground. He blocked the pain instinctively and rolled onto his back. He blocked a scythe like appendage screeching down toward him. He could smell flame and could only imagine that the supply depots were being destroyed as he lie pinned between the howling creature on top of him.


End file.
